<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two halves (of a whole dumbass) by leefrecklix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621110">two halves (of a whole dumbass)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix'>leefrecklix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung, its all fluff, its just best friends taking care of each other, mentioned lee minho - Freeform, mentioned super powers, minbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they were best friends, and best friends are supposed to take care of each other.</p>
<p>(just a changjin fic where they are best friends since always, hyunjin has super powers and his changbin senses are always tingling).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two halves (of a whole dumbass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7enthsense/gifts">se7enthsense</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i realized i can only finish a fic if its for my best friend. so, here's another soft soft fic for g, my light and sun, my everything, my changbin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he always knew when something was wrong. always. he felt it when changbin broke his wrist when he fell in school on third grade, he knew when the other was sad even when he put a convincing façade, he always had food in his backpack cause he knew when the other was getting hungry. he just knew.</p>
<p>they were best friends even before they met each other, they became best friends 10 minutes after they started playing hide and seek in jisung’s 7th birthday and won every single turn cause they were that good at hiding together. they were best friends when changbin won a walkie talkie for his birthday and gave hyunjin the other one so they could talk until Late At Night, and for kids that meant 11pm. and they were definitely best friends when changbin put hyunjin as his emergency contact in high school.</p>
<p>hyunjin felt at ease and at home when he was around changbin, which was All The Time, and he felt especially at ease and peace when he realized he had super powers and changbin didn’t freak out about it. they knew powers existed, that was a few super heroes at their city, but hyunjin never thought he would be one. </p>
<p>he found out he could teletransport once when he and changbin went to a theme park and changbin, being the dumbass he was, decided he wanted to go to the scary palace filled with fake monsters and jump scares. hyunjin knew changbin would die inside of it, but the other boy decided he had to go because minho, his lifetime crush, was going and he wanted to protect the older. always a gentleman.</p>
<p>seven minutes after changbin, minho, felix and jisung got inside the place, leaving seungmin and hyunjin eating cotton candy outside, felix called hyunjin saying changbin disappeared. </p>
<p>“what do you mean he disappeared, lix? you guys know he doesn’t deal well with scary things”, he tried not to shout, he swear, but he was nervous and walking to the entrance.</p>
<p>“i know, jin, but we found a murder clown the last corner, we ran and changbin just isn’t here. we’re looking for him now, he’s not picking up his phone either”, lix said.</p>
<p>hyunjin convinced the lady in the opening gate to let him inside, his best friend was probably panicking inside the attraction and he had to be there. she said fine, but they couldn’t turn the lights on while there was people inside, but they could try to find the boy.</p>
<p>hyunjin hated, and he couldn’t stress this enough, he absolutely hated scary things. he knew the second he entered the dark place he would have to make changbin cuddle him for a month so he could sleep after that. </p>
<p>he leaned in a wall, no monsters in sight yet, and just tried to focus. that was a 2 store building, both top and bottom floors filled with monsters, there was no emergency exit. he knew changbin was still on the bottom floor, so it was easy, find your best friend and leave before finding the scariest monsters. he closed his eyes while thinking and he disconnected from the world, he could listen to small sniffles on the back of his mind. changbin? </p>
<p>changbin was panicking, hyunjin could feel in his chest the shortage of air, the dizziness and the tears rolling down his face. hyunjin focused on that, solely on that noise, and then, he felt light, like he was weightless and flying, his whole body was made of air until he fell. </p>
<p>he was right in front of changbin, the boy smaller than usual on the floor, hugging his knees and trying to breath. how the hell did hyunjin got there?</p>
<p>“bin? bin it’s me”, he touched his shoulder and talked softly to changbin. changbin slowly turned his head to him and crawled to hyunjin’s embrace. he was safe now. as safe as you can be in a house full of screams and dark as hell.</p>
<p>the two boys stayed curled in the corner of the house, in a monster free area, until felix, jisung and minho arrived screaming. they decided to leave after that, changbin clinging to hyunjin’s side the whole way out.</p>
<p>after that, hyunjin tried to understand what happened and he and changbin had lengthy discussions about how hyunjin just knew where he was and just appeared right there. they made tests for weeks, changbin hiding in different places of both their houses and hyunjin tried to find him, but it didn’t work. </p>
<p>they were almost convinced that was an one time miracle.</p>
<p>then, in one of their sleepovers in high school, changbin decided he wanted ice cream at 3 am, but he couldn’t turn the lights on, had to be super silent and careful not to wake his parents up, but, again, being changbin he decided using his fuzzy socks in a silent mission in a dark house was a good idea, until he rolled down the stairs. hyunjin heard the loud noise of someone falling and the silent after, and he just became air again. </p>
<p>seconds later he was at the bottom of the stairs, checking if changbin was alive and if he was hurt, but the only hurt thing in changbin was his pride. they got their ice cream anyways.</p>
<p>after that, they realized hyunjin’s powers could only work when absolutely necessary. hyunjin was sad, he wanted to be able to teleport from his bed to school merely 5 minutes before the bell rang. </p>
<p>hyunjin used his power a few times. when his mom was locked inside her car once and needed help getting out, when his dad fell on the kitchen once, when his little sister broke her arm in the park and was alone, again when changbin was sad and crying at 3 am and hyunjin somehow could listen to him, even miles away, he just teletransported to his bed to cuddle him until his best friend could fall asleep.</p>
<p>urgencies and extreme necessities. </p>
<p>but, even with the shortage of possibilities of when he could use his power, his changbin senses were always tingling and working.</p>
<p>he always knew when something was up with his best friend, when he was sad, when he was mad, when he wanted to cry, when he was hungry, when he needed his daily dose of bad memes and felix was unavailable, when he was in love and when he was hangry (hyunjin never thought that was a real word until a hungry changbin tried to punch jisung in the face cause he was hungry and the younger boy refused to give him a bite of his mac and cheese).</p>
<p>they were absolute best friends, they were two halves of a whole dumbass and they were always there for each other, doesn’t matter the situation.</p>
<p>even now, when changbin called hyunjin in the verge of tears saying he needed help with something urgent. hyunjin focused on the strain in changbin’s voice and teleported to his bedroom, only to find the other in a mess of his own clothes, his closet wide open and getting more clothes out.</p>
<p>“dude, are you running away and need help to pack your things, or?”, hyunjin asked, looking at all the sweatshirts, jeans, and expensive shirts threw around the room in changbin’s house. </p>
<p>they used to live together for a while, after college when they were roommates and decided to be always around each other. hyunjin only moved out after he found a nice place for him and jisung, his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“what? no. i have a date with minho in like, an hour, and i can't find what to wear”, changbin said, sitting down in his versace jacket.</p>
<p>“are you really panicking over what to wear in a date with minho?”, hyunjin asked. changbin nodded. “binnie, you do know the two of you are dating for like, two years, right? you don’t even need clothes when you are with minho”.</p>
<p>“i know. but tonight is special, i’m gonna ask minho to move in with me. i need to find the right clothes to ask him, i just”, changbin was panicking again. </p>
<p>hyunjin moved closer to his best friend. they always found comfort when they were hugging, it was always one of the things that made changbin calmer and hyunjin always felt better too. they were just there, talking about changbin’s plans to move in with his boyfriend and hyunjin joking that “you’re so old now, you’re almost getting married, bin”, “jinnie, shut up, jisung proposed to you like, two weeks ago” “it’s different”. it wasn’t, but it made changbin laugh.</p>
<p>when changbin calmed himself, hyunjin helped him dress up. black pants, his nice dress shoe he bought once in a drunken impulse and was way too expensive to be just a dress shoe, a black satin button up shirt and his favorite jacket. changbin looked like the fancy and expensive man he was.</p>
<p>when minho called saying he was outside, changbin hugged hyunjin tightly. they were best friends, two halves of a whole person, made from the same stellar dust, meant to find each other in the chaos that is the world.</p>
<p>changbin would always be hyunjin’s home and safe place and hyunjin knew changbin thought the same about him. they were best friends, always there for each other, even in the most absurd situations, and emergencies. they were like hot chocolate and marshmallows, like coke and a slice of lemon, like pizza and netflix, like superheroes and thanos. wait, no, forget this last part.</p>
<p>“binnie, you suck at best man speeches”, hyunjin laughed as his best man tried to make his thoughts make any sense while he was drunk out of champagne. </p>
<p>yes, they were two halves of a whole dumbass. but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>